Set Up
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: After discovering that Japan thinks she and Taiwan should be together, Hungary decides to set up a day where she spends some time getting to know this girl. Hungary/Taiwan


**A/N: I've become... the first female... TO EVER SHIP YURI! ****Well no, but female yuri fans are infrequent from what I've seen. Anyways, this might be a strange pairing but I think it's cute. DON'T JUDGE ME**

**So... HunTai. Random but cute to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Japan decided to spend a few hours with his good friend Hungary. An odd combination, yes, but apparently they both enjoyed good yaoi, and yuri as well in the case of Japan. "I don't get yuri," Hungary said while she checked her e-mails on her laptop. Japan sat beside her. "What's so attractive about two girls kissing?"

"Some men find that, um... how does America say it... hot?" Japan replied.

She glanced up from her laptop screen. "Do you find it 'hot'?" she asked.

Japan blushed. "Ah, um... a bit..." he said quietly.

"I didn't know you were that kind of guy," Hungary muttered. "One who would find that so... _hot_." She gasped. "Does that mean you pair up the girl countries with each other?"

The Asian shook his head. "Ah, no! Well, a little, but no, generally!" he said, flustered.

Hungary blinked. "Who do you pair up?"

"U-Um, Seychelles, Monaco, Belgium, Taiwan-" Japan began.

"You pair your _sister_ up with other girls?"

Japan blushed darkly. "Y-Yes, because I think they would be best for her. Of course, I can't tell her who to love, so-"

Hungary stopped him again. "Who do you put her with?"

The Japanese man didn't answer for a minute. "Erm, well, typically I put her with... you." he replied, still blushing and flustered.

"_What_?" she said, shocked. "Me? How could you? We've only talked once or twice, and I don't know anything about her other than that she doesn't like China!"

He patted her lightly. "T-This is why I took a while to answer! I knew you would react like this!" he said. "Please, Ms. Hungary, don't be upset. It's not like imagine anything dirty about you two! I just think you would work together..."

Hungary went silent for a moment. "...why, are we alike?" she asked.

Japan shook his head. "No. I just think... you'd be good for her. Maybe she'd stop worrying all the time and you could protect her, if needed, and, um, I don't know. I just think so."

"Well, it seems like you're just looking for someone that'd take care of your sister..." Hungary said, eyes narrowed.

The Asian nodded. "Exactly."

She smiled. "That's cute." she said. "...anyways, if you think we'd work out..." She blushed. "I could try spending time with Taiwan."

Japan blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. Besides, Taiwan seems nice. When can we get together?"

...

A few days later, Taiwan was over at Hungary's home with Japan. "So you want us to become friends, Japan?" Taiwan asked.

"Yes. I think you two could be good friends." Japan replied.

Hungary smiled at Taiwan. "It'd be nice to have a female friend." she told her.

Taiwan nodded. "I know what you mean." she agreed.

Japan stood up. "Shall I make tea?"

"Yes please!" the two said together.

The Japanese man stepped out of the living room. Taiwan watched her elder brother leav, then turned her attention to Hungary again. "So, what are some things you like, Ms. Hungary?"

Hungary tapped her chin. "Well, sometimes I like to write and draw but sadly I'm good at neither."

"I'm sure you're great," Taiwan said.

Hungary blushed. "That's nice of you to say. I also like to bake sometimes, spend time with my friends and ex-husband, and I do like yaoi."

Taiwan blinked. "Yaoi... there's that word again. Now and again, Japan'll say that word and when I asked what I mean he just blushes. What does it mean?"

"It's a Japanese word that basically describes a genre in which two men are... paired together. Romantically." the Hungarian explained.

The Asian girl frowned. "Hmmm... that's odd. Why would Japan mention yaoi?" she wondered.

"He likes yaoi."

"Oh... oh my. I never knew he'd like something like that." Taiwan muttered, a nonplussed look on her face.

The brunette nodded. "That's what I thought when he said that he liked yuri." she said.

"Yuri?" Taiwan echoed.

"It's the Japanese word that basically describes a genre in which two women are paired romantically." Hungary said.

"That I can believe he likes." Taiwan said. "Don't men usually enjoy two girls kissing? Of course I don't get it."

Hungary smiled. "I don't get it either. Apparently, though, he pairs up the female countries." she said.

This really shocked Taiwan. "Really?!" she said. "Does he pair people up with me?"

"Yes."

The Asian girl blushed. "W-With who?" she asked.

Hungary blushed as well. "Uh, m-me."

"_You_?" Taiwan said. "Why you? We barely know each other."

The Hungarian put her hands up. "I thought that too! But he thinks we work. This is basically what he told me: he thought that if you found someone who could make you worry less, and someone who could protect you and all..." she started to blush darker than before.

Taiwan huffed and crossed her arms. "So that's why he wanted me to meet you so badly." she muttered.

"Well, I agreed to set this. It just seemed to me like he was trying to figure what was best for you. Of course, he's not forcing you to be with me, he's just gently you nudging you in the direction he thinks is best, which it may not be." Hungary reasoned.

The Asian girls' expression softened. "Yeah, I guess so. He'd never force me to do anything." she admitted. "So... um... do you think we could work?"

Hungary gave Taiwan a small smile. "We can try it out." she said.

Taiwan smiled as well and nodded. "Yes, we can." She stood up, walked around the table that separated her and Hungary and sat beside the brunette.

The Hungarian touched Taiwan's hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Taiwan blushed and giggled softly. Japan walked into the room holding a tray with three tea cups. "Here is the tea." he set down two cups for the two. "So... how're you two getting along?"

The two women glanced at each other, smiling. "Great. We're going to try to see if a relationship would work between us." Taiwan said.

"That was fast." Japan commented.

Hungary shrugged. "Well, I explained everything to Taiwan, so she understands that we should at least try." she replied.

"Well, I hope it works out; and if it doesn't, well, clearly it wasn't meant to be." Japan said.

"We'll see, Japan. We'll see." Taiwan said.

...

Hungary walked into the dining room and set down a small vanilla cake with purple frosting. "Okay, I've finished decorating it and all. Now we can eat!" she said.

Taiwan grinned. "It looks great." she said.

Hungary cut a slice off for Taiwan and put it on the plate in front of her. Hungary cut herself her own slice and sat down beside Taiwan.

Taiwan took a bite of the cake. "Oh, it's great!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," Hungary said. "I put a lot of love into it." The two looked at each other and smiled before kissing.

Taiwan hugged Hungary afterwards. "Happy five year anniversary." she said.

Hungary grinned. "Happy five year anniversary." she said in return.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone likes cheese, don't they? WELL GET A LOAD OF THAT FREAKING ENDING MAN!**

**Yes I know the ending was kind of cheesy, but I thought it was cute. Anyways, I like this pairing and may write more, if anyone actually enjoyed this. Sorry if there's any errors.**


End file.
